Feeling
by Sin Aralynnia
Summary: Songfic on Straitjacket Feeling by All American Rejects


1"Inuyasha, Will you go get some food for us tonight?" A very annoyed Kagome asked. "Keh, Whatever." he said, stalking off._ '_That smells like Kikyou..' he thought before running off. "Good!" Kagome stated as she watched him leave. "It shouldn't take him long to get dinner then." she said, looking back at the group. "Kagome, I feel Kikyou's presence" Miroku said to her, looking for any sign of discontent. Kagome sighed lightly. She thought she felt her. She was wanting to dismiss the thought, but obviously not. "That's okay, I think I'm gonna take a walk. Sango, please come with me?" She said, silently pleading for the Demon Slayer to come. "Sure Kagome, I'll come." she said smiling. They got a little ways away from camp before Sango asked "We're gonna go watch them, aren't we?"Kagome simply nodded her head. Her sister knew her all too well."I just want to make sure he doesn't leave me.." she said solemnly. Sango knew the feeling also. "Yes I know.. Kohaku.." she whispered. She knew it wasn't the same but at least she knew what someone leaving someone felt like. "Don't worry Kagome, I'm sure he wouldn't leave you. He loves you." Kagome nodded, hoping it was true. She felt Kikyou's presence right in front of them. She signaled for Sango to stay quiet and low. She masked their scents with some miko powers. "Inuyasha." Kagome heard Kikyou say. "Yes Kikyou?" he responded. "Do you love me? And not my reincarnation?" she asked him, looking at him with the cold vacant eyes, reminding him nothing of Kagome. "Yes Kikyou, I love you, no one else." he said, pulling her into a searing kiss. Kagome saw enough. She looked over to Sango. Kagome saw a range of emotions flutter across her face. The worst was anger and hate. She pulled Sango back to the camp before she exploded on their littler 'intimate' moment.

_Back me down from backing up  
Hold your breath now it's stacking up  
Etched with marks, but I can deal  
And you're the problem and you can't feel  
Try this on, straightjacket feeling  
so maybe I won't be alone  
Take back now, my life you're stealing  
_

"What are you going to do now Kagome?" Miroku asked after hearing the report of what they saw. "I want to run, I should run. I can't face him again. I j-just can't" she said in between hiccups. She tried to suppress her crying. Sango was hugging her, Shippou was in her arms. And Miroku was staying away, he knew this was not a good time to be a perverted monk "We will run with you, Kagome, Inuyasha can just have his claypot, you're better than her anyways." Sango said, triumphantly.

_  
Yesterday was hell,  
But Today I'm fine without you  
Runaway this time without you  
And all I ever thought you would be,  
That face is tearing holes in me again  
_

They packed up camp and raced off, trying to get as far away from Inuyasha as possible before he noticed their departure. Unfortunately, he caught up with them. "KAGOME! Where the hell do you think you're going!?! We still have shards to find!" He shouted at Kagome. "Inuyasha-" she said through gritted teeth. "You-Can-Take-Your-Claypot-And-Go-Shard-Hunting-Because-I'm-Tired-Of-Being-Broken" Inuyasha lowered his head, knowing exactly what she meant. "I-I'm sorry KAgome, please PLEASE forgive me, I-" before he could finish, kagome cut him off. "You don't love me Inuyasha, Go to Kikyou, she needs you." she said with a weary smile. Kagome turned and pulled Sango by the shoulders, trying to restrain her from going after the lousy hanyou. They flew off on Kirara.

_  
Trust you is just one defense  
Off a list of others, you don't make sense  
Beg me time and time again  
to take you back now, but you can't win  
Take back now, my life you're stealing  
_

Kagome and the gang continued to fly off on Kirara. Kagome sensed a shard and they landed just about 50 yards from it. Kagome did most of the work, she finally was able to harness some of the immense power she had. And the group was thankful for it. They didn't need Inuyasha anyways.

_  
Yesterday was hell  
But Today I'm fine without you  
Runaway this time without you  
And all I ever thought you would be  
That face is tearing holes in me again,_

_  
but today I'm fine without you  
Runaway this time without you  
And all the things you put me through  
I'm holding on by letting go of you  
_

It has been 5 years since that dreadful day. Luckily, only Kagome and Sango remember that day. Shippou and Miroku let it slip out of their heads for the most part. They still remember Inuyasha, just not what he did. Shippou seemed to not remember, but somehow Kagome knew better. They killed Naraku about 2 years ago, Kikyou was wished ack with the jewel shard, and when the jewel was wished upon, it resided back into Kagome's side. Only allowing it's power to help her. She saw Inuyasha from time to time. He always had that look of regret on his face. She didn't want pity, and he never gave it to her. She was silently thankful for that.

_  
And when that memory slips away  
There will be a better view from here  
And only lonesome you remains  
and just the thought of you I fear  
grip falls away_

Yesterday was hell  
But Today I'm fine without youRunaway this time without you  
And all I ever thought you would be  
That face is tearing holes in me again,  


She once told him that she was happy that he was happy. Sesshomaru ended up helping in the last battle, and things led to another and somehow she ended up lady of the west. Inuyasha congratulated her for finally taking the icicle out of Fluffy's ass. 'Fluffy. That was the nickname Inuyasha gave his brother. I guess he didn't even know that was his tail.' She thought to herself. Sango and Miroku moved into Sesshomaru 's castle. After they defeated Naraku, Sango married Miroku. They have around 13 children now, and to Sango's displeasure, still having them. Miroku got what he always wanted, though, he got a family, loving wife, and a house to keep them in. Kagome looked over all that was there. 'I've let go of you Inuyasha.' she smiled into the sunset before returning to bed with Sesshomaru.

_but today I'm fine without you  
Runaway this time without you  
And all the things you put me through  
I'm holding on by letting go of you_


End file.
